


Son of Steel and Daughter of Air

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, airbender!toph, bending switch, earth kingdom! aang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raised in the Earth Kingdom by Gyatso Beifong, Aang knew from a young age that he was the Avatar. But when he awakes from a hundred-year coma to a world at war, the realization that the duty to restore peace falls on his shoulders finally sets in. Having mastered earth and fire, Aang now seeks out an airbending teacher, but the Air Nomads who survived the near-genocide at the hands of the Fire Nation are few and far between.</p><p>Toph has spent her whole life trying to break free from the gilded cage that her parents and airbending teacher have trapped her in, "for her own good." She has the soul of a nomad, but her family does everything they can to keep their "helpless little blind girl" stationary at the Eastern Air Temple. When the Avatar comes looking for a teacher, Toph cannot help but jump at the chance for the nomadic life she was meant to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Steel and Daughter of Air

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from Next to Normal. You'll just have to wait and see why I picked it.

Aang turned quickly, looking in all directions, but saw no sign of his friends. A strange sense of intuition, or perhaps a spirit, had steered him towards the swamp. Now he was alone and surrounded by vines with no way of telling how to escape. He regretted that he had not heeded Sokka’s advice and continued on their route to the Eastern Air Temple. Suddenly, Aang was relieved by the sound of another human being, a girl laughing.  
“Katara?” he asked, turning towards the sound.  
The person he saw before him was not Katara, but a young…nun? A pretty, cloudy-eyed girl dressed in the orange robes of the Air Nomads.  
“Who are you?” Aang asked. “Are you lost?’  
Instead of answering, the girl just ran, laughing as she evaded the Avatar. He followed her, straining to keep pace, until the moment when he blinked and realized that the girl had vanished.  
“Aang! Sokka!” Katara exclaimed. “I’m so glad I found you guys!”


End file.
